Emotionless
by Kia - Kawaii princess
Summary: Gohan is given an assignment to write a song about one of his parents. But when he can't write about Chi-Chi he is forced to write about Goku. What will he write about the man who 'abondoned' him?


EMOTIONLESS  
  
I thought I'd writing a short one-shot coz I was bored. I was listening to my Good Charlotte cd and this song came on and it occurred to me just how well this suits Gohan and Goten. So that's why I decided to write this one- shot songfic. If I get good reviews then I'll write another one okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz yet! Oh but I will Bwa ha ha ha!!! Don't own Emotionless by Good Charlotte either.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hundreds of teenagers horded into their awaiting classrooms, as the bell sounded. Fifteen year old Son Gohan was no different as he walked down the halls into his last class of the day, English.  
  
He walked into class and sat next to his best friend Videl. Him and Videl had hit it off right from the beginning, they both had a lot in common. Not only did they both practice martial arts, they had both lost somebody close to them.  
  
" Okay class discussion time is over, class has started," the teacher stated.  
  
With that all students had their eyes to the front of the class and were awaiting instructions.  
  
"That's better, now as an end of term present, I have decided to give you all an assignment," said ms French.  
  
There was a series of groans from the class including Videl and Gohan. In fact most of the disagreement was coming from Gohan. They had been working on poetry the past fortnight so chances were that they would be writing a poem, which Gohan was very bad at, it was his one weakness.  
  
"Due to the fact we have been working on poetry recently I would like all of you to write a song. It is to be about a parent or mentor. If you wish do write about you family in general you can do that too. Any questions?" ms French continued as soon as the class settled down.  
  
Gohan raised his hand, " When is it due?"  
  
" You will be reading you songs to the class next Monday, so that means you have the weekend to write your songs. You may start now," she answered.  
  
With that the class broke into discussion with the person next to them about who they were planning on writing about.  
  
"So Gohan who are you going to write you song about?" Videl asked as she got her book out of her bag.  
  
" I'm not sure my mum I suppose. You?" he replied.  
  
"I guess I'll just make up something to do with my father beating cell and him being my hero," Videl answered sarcastically.  
  
" Hey I got an idea for the beginning of my song, listen to this :- My dad beat Cell, My dad rules, But when he sleeps, My dad drools!" Videl announced as she and Gohan cracked up laughing.  
  
By the end of period Videl had almost finished her song, throwing away the first paragraph of course. Gohan however only had several words, not even forming a sentence yet. He just couldn't think of what to write, he loved his mother greatly but what could he write about her without it being an I love you mum poem.  
  
The final bell of the day rang, and everybody left the classroom to go home for the weekend. Gohan decided to think about his assignment tomorrow but go home and play with Goten for now.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was Sunday night, Gohan had forgotten about his assignment until his mother had asked him if he had any homework. He was in his room at his study table, pencil in hand doing his best to write his song.  
  
The only thing I ever had was you, It's true,  
  
And even when the times got hard you were there,  
  
To let us know that we'd get through,  
  
You taught me how to understand the things people do,  
  
That was all that he could get so far, sure it was an improvement but he still wasn't happy with it. Gohan was in his room writing for another two hours before he finally finished his song lyrics. He still wasn't entirely happy with it but it would just have to do.  
  
He got up, and went over to his window. It was a full moon, and a beautiful night. For some reason the first thing that came to Gohan's mind when he saw site was his father. Kami how he missed his father.  
  
" I miss you so much dad, I wish you would just come home and be with us. Goten doesn't even know his father, you. Do you even know you have two sons? Do you know how much it hurts without you? I wish you'd just come back," Gohan asked as he looked up into the sky.  
  
It was then that an idea came into Gohan's head and he rushed over to his desk got out a piece of paper and started writing. He was writing for about half an hour, when he was finished he seemed contempt with his work, but he looked like he was in a depressing mood because of it. He put the paper in his schoolbag then called it a night and went to bed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" Gohan, there you are I've been looking all over for you," Videl said as she ran to Gohan through the halls.  
  
"I just got here, we should get to class, the bell just rung," Gohan replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey did you finish your song for English?" Videl asked.  
  
" Yeah, I did. Did you?" He replied.  
  
" Yeah, but it's not very good, I rushed it," Videl replied as they ran down the empty halls together to their English classroom.  
  
They walked into class just as everybody was seated and their teacher, Ms French, was about to talk.  
  
" Well, good of you to show up. For that Ms Satan can go first in presenting her song," Ms French announced.  
  
Videl turned and glared at Gohan for making her late by taking his sweet time getting here. Gohan went up to their seats with Videl's bag, and Videl went to the front of the class with her song.  
  
" I would like you all to do your best to sing it, or at least read it with the beat you chose," Ms French instructed.  
  
Videl stood up straight, and began to sing her self written song. It was good to say the least. Better than most of the class that's for sure. Most of the show offs and class clowns did ridiculous dances along with their songs. Most students just talked in beat, and the few that didn't minus Videl were very very bad singers.  
  
" Uh, thankyou Josh that was um, lovely," Ms French said," uh Josh you can stop dancing on the table now,"  
  
After five minutes of trying to get Josh to stop dancing on the table, it was Gohan's turn. He was nervous to say the least. He had put his heart and sole into his song, and it meant a lot to him. He put a lot of feeling into it and he realised something that he never noticed about himself before.  
  
He put on a mask of confidence and walked to the front of the classroom with his song in his hand. He was planning on singing it like several of the people before him had.  
  
'Alright, you can do this Gohan, just relax and here you go...' Gohan thought as he began singing.  
  
Hey Dad I'm writing to you  
  
Not to tell you, that I still hate you  
  
Just to ask you how you feel  
  
And how we fell apart how this fell apart  
  
Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
  
Do you think about your sons?  
  
Do you miss your little girl?  
  
When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night?  
  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?  
  
We're alright  
  
We're alright  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I will remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate  
  
I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this battered body  
  
There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK, I'm OK  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
I'm still alive  
  
Sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit  
  
That I miss you, said I miss you  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit  
  
That I miss you, I miss you...hey Dad  
  
By the time Gohan had finished his song, his eyes were lined with hidden tears, but he didn't let them fall. Everyone stood up and began clapping.  
  
' God how I miss you dad, but we'll be alright Goten, mum and I. We'll be alright'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The End.  
  
Do you like? I changed a couple words in the song to suit the story better. Well review and tell me what you think coz then I might write another one.  
  
Love  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess 


End file.
